In general, articles are known, in which a cover member is attached to a site thereof, where scratches or abrasions are likely to occur on a base surface thereof due to contact or rubbing with other members, thereby imparting a surface protection or antifouling function thereto. Also, there is a case where a desired cover member is attached for decoration to a site, where an aesthetic appearance of a base surface thereof is required, or a cover member attached to a base is replaced for renewing. An example of such cover members is a steering cover (cover member) made of natural leather, artificial leather or the like and attached to a steering wheel of an automobile (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).